A daughter is a day brightener and a heart warmer
by werelite
Summary: Little one shots about Danny, Jackson, and their daughter. Jackson in the overprotective, worrying parent.
1. The Chocolate Chip Cookies

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, otherwise Danny and Jackson would be together. Thanks to my beta kitten2010 for reviewing. ^_^

Danny sighed as he took the last batch of chocolate chips out of the oven. He peeked in to the living room and saw his four-year-old daughter sleeping soundly on his mate's chest. The tall brunette chuckled softly at how alike Kelsey and Jackson were as they slept, both with their mouths open ever so slightly.

The blonde four year-old sleepily rubbed at her big brown eyes before she stretched and sat up, her tired eyes perking up when she spotted her other father looking at she and Jackson. "Papa!"she squeaked brightly, scrambling off of her dads chest as she ran to Danny.

Danny chuckled and scooped her up, kissing her blonde curls gently with a small coo.

"Can I have a cookie?"Kelsey asked softly with a pout, giving Danny her best puppy dog eyes.

"How about after your dinner, sweetie?"Danny said as he set her down and went to go wake up Jackson.

Kelsey meanwhile was slowly sneaking to the kitchen table and reached up to get a cookie.

"Kelsey Ann Whittemore, don't you dare eat that cookie,"Danny said as he looked at his wide eyed daughter from the doorway, an arm looped around Jackson's waist.

"I-I wasn't gonna eat it, I was just smelling,"she said innocently, batting her eyes at Jackson since she knew he'd cave first.

"C'mon Danny, one cookie won't spoil her dinner,"Jackson reasoned.

"You're only saying that because you want one too,"Danny said, chuckling as Jackson blushed and nodded sheepishly.

"Fine, but just one,"Danny smiled, kissing Jackson's cheek as his daughter hugged his legs.

*Review please! ^_^ What should the next chapter be about?*


	2. Allergic Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, otherwise Danny and Jackson would be together. ^_^

Danny hummed softly as he wrote up the grocery list for the week, Jackson was at work while Allison and Stiles had taken her and Scott's son Brody, Kelsey, as well as Stiles and Derek's son, Eric to Build a Bear so he could get some housework done.

The dark haired male hummed, tapping the list as he thought about what else they needed, jumping when the phone rang, it was Allison.

"Hey, what's up?"Danny asked, settling the phone between his ear and shoulder as he wrote a few more things down.

"Hey, Kelsey had some kind of allergic reaction to candy, can you and Jackson hurry to the hospital?"Allison asked in a rush, her words blending a little bit.

"Woah, okay, slow down. I'll call Jackson and we'll be on our way,"Danny said, hanging up before he hit speed dial on his phone, grabbing his jacket and car keys as he called.

"Hey babe, what's up?"Jackson asked as he picked up his phone, typing something.

"Kelsey. Hospital. Allergic reaction,"Danny said in a rush before he hung up and slid into his car, swearing softly to himself.

Jackson meanwhile, was swearing softly under his breath as he finished typing up something for a case before he saved the document and shut down his computer. He grabbed his jacket and told his secretary he was leaving for the day, family emergency.

Danny drove quickly to the hospital and parked, rushing in before he spotted Allison, who was still teary-eyed as she held her son. "I d-don't know what happened, Brody and Kelsey were sharing some chocolate that Stiles had given Brody, then, she just started coughing,"she choked out softly as she looked into the room, where Derek was giving Kelsey a breathing treatment.

"You're lucky you caught it so quickly,"Derek said as he emerged from the room, running a hand trough his dark hair with a sigh. "It was a reaction to peanuts, there must have just been a trace on the candy since there wasn't any peanuts actually in it,"he said with a sigh, sliding his hands into his lab coat.

"Where is she?!"Jackson asked, rushing over to Danny worriedly as he ran into the ER.

"Jax, calm down, she's in the room, asleep. She had a reaction to peanuts,"Danny cooed softly, rubbing the males shoulder gently before he took his hand, gently following him into the room.

"Mmmmmm, Daddy? Papa?"Kelsey wheezed softly from the bed, her usually tanned skin looking a little pale.

"Shhhh baby girl, we're here,"Jackson cooed as he entered the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. He gently kissed her hair and sighed softly. The blonde sighed and cuddled his daughter, cooing softly as she slowly relaxed and drifted back to sleep, wheezing more from the mask.

"I'm gonna have her stay overnight, just incase she has another attack,"Derek murmured from the doorway before he left to go check on another patient as Stiles slowly peeked his head in and handed Danny Kelsey's stuffed bulldog that she'd made at Build a Bear.

"Tell her we hope she feels better,"he murmured softly before he left the trio in the hospital room, smiling as Danny and Jackson lay on the bed, cuddling the small blonde girl.

*Review please! ^_^ What should the next chapter be about?*


End file.
